


As always

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, imector implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Ernesto can't have Héctor in the way he wants, so he needs to think on a way to keep showing him how much he loves him.





	As always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Como siempre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377944) by [appatary8523](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523). 



> I apologize for the grammar mistakes that you might find, as you know I’m not a native english speaker.

Since he couldn’t have Héctor in the way he wanted, he needed to be a bit more ingenious when it came to show him his love.

Ok, there were never kisses, hugs and caresses, but now that all that was forbidden he felt like if he had been deprived of love in a single second

He remembered all those occasions when he had it so close, he desperately wanted to tear a kiss from his lips but he knew it was impossible. Each time he saw him smiling in Imelda’s company was a bitter memory of how far his dream was, the grumpy woman was the owner of all those beautiful smiles.

It burned his heart as if it was thrown in boiling water, it hurt like if he had to walk on broken glass, and it revolved his stomach, like those tacos de chorizo that they ate some time ago at the plaza. But, was he acting right? Sometimes he stood in front of the mirrow, watching his frustrated look, waiting for his reflect to solve his life

_  
He is happy, you should be happy for him_

It’s too hard…

_Why are you so selfish?_

I want him for me.

_Let them live._

I can’t… I don’t want to.

_Do you want him to hate you forever?_

Of course not, I can’t live without him

_And then?_

I don’t know… Maybe… I just have to keep loving him as always…

_And how is ‘as always’?_

  
He looked down at his hands, took a long breath and covered his face.  
Silently.  
Everything he felt must be kept in silence.

It was more than obvious that there was no solution, in fact, there wasn’t even a problem. He was the one losing the imaginary competition for his friend’s heart. He was the one with the illusion for something that never had a chance to be, for something he sought to force in countless occasions, for something he dreamed for a long time.

He wanted to be honest with himself, he wanted to snatch Héctor from that despicable woman’s arms and have him only for him, embrace him, love him, kiss him. But he couldn’t, he didn’t feel capable of doing it. A bit silly and clueless when he was a kid, delicate and innocent as adult. His heart was pure, but at the same time very fragile. Easy to cheat, easy to hurt. Anyone could hurt him, Imelda could hurt him… … And he must take care of him, as always.

Like all those times he saved him in the river, that helped him when he was in trouble with the town’s bullies, when he scared the dogs that tried to eat his groceries. What a better way to show him his love than seek for his well-being?  Yes, he would take care of him, even if nobody asked him for it.It sounded kinda pretentious, but it semed like a good way to be indispensable, right? He was still his friend, his confidant, his protector.

He would need someone to measure how much he drank and take him home safely, to help him carry his guitar, or at least someone to help him sweep the leaves of the patio.

An surely he would argue with Imelda at some point, and he would need someone to comfort him. And him, as always, will be there for him, waiting patiently for that moment to show him how much he cared for him. And even if he was dying inside and cried in solitude, he would be waiting, praying, fighting for him. Because after placing his hopes in a guitar, it was the only thing that remanied for him, it was the only thing that mattered fot him, Hector’s happiness…


End file.
